Power plants (which also may be referred to as generating stations, power stations, or powerhouses) may use one or more generators to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. Power plant generators and accompanying power plant devices (e.g., heat recovery steam generators (HRSG), gas and steam turbines, and condensers, etc.) may undergo shutdowns and startups as a result of fluctuations in power demand, proactive and reactive maintenance, and the like. The length of a shutdown along with other variables associated with generators, for example, ambient air temperature, steam turbine bowl metal temperature, type of steam generator, HRSG drum pressure, and the like may determine in what way one or more generators may be started in a safe and efficient manner.
It is desirable for operators to know the electrical and mechanical systems in the facility so the operator can reliably run the system. A challenge for power plant operators is to startup one or more generators in an efficient manner. An efficient start-up may take into account many different factors such as time, fuel consumption, megawatt power generation, stress on equipment, and the like. A power plant operator may need many years of experience in order to consistently determine how to maximize a selected efficiency level when manipulating power plant devices. A power plant operator may transition away from a plant (e.g., retire) and the experience of the plant operator may be lost. Methods and systems discussed herein may assist plant operators in more efficiently and reliably operating a power plant.